


Vampires In Colorado

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: South Park, What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Stan, Red, and Wendy all think the new kids are goth... Or at least that's just what they think.





	Vampires In Colorado

"Hey guys!" Cartman ran up to Kyle, Kenny, and Stan.

"What?" Kenny asked.

"The vampires are taking over!" Cartman exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" Stan asked.

"The new exchange kids! They're vampires!" Cartman yelled.

"No dude, they're just goth," Stan told him.

Kyle shook his head. "Since my family adopted Pete, I've noticed the way goths act and those kids aren't goth."

Red, Kyle's cousin, and Wendy, Stan's ex girlfriend, walked up just at that time.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked.

"Kyle and Cartman think the new kids are vampires," Stan told them.

Wendy and Red both exchanged a glance and then burst out laughing.

"You guys are crazy! There's no such things as vampires," Red said.

Kenny, Stan, Red, and Wendy began to walk away.

"But-" Cartman began. But he knew there was no use. No one would believe Kyle and Cartman. Except for maybe the Vamp-kids.


End file.
